total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Chris McLean
Christian "Chris" McLean, labeled The Host with the Most, is the host of Total Drama. Personality Chris McLean is the primary host and the main antagonist of Total Drama. He is an overwhelming narcissist, with zero concern for the well-being of his contestants - and even sometimes his best friend Chef Hatchet as well. Chris feeds off the pain of the teenagers, physical and emotional, and strives to keep the drama in Total Drama alive at all times. He appears to have gotten increasingly sadistic as the series has progressed, with the challenges turning from humiliating and occasionally dangerous, to being full-on life-threatening. While he continues to elaborate that it is for high-ratings, in later seasons it seems he is more concerned with causing pain than actually increasing the popularity with viewers. However, in one instance, Chris does actually begin to worry that the contestants may die (but only because no competitors means no show, and no show means no paycheck to support his luxurious lifestyle). Despite the negative points of being a reality show host, Chris loves his job and the fame that comes with it. He has tried other activities like hosting a cooking show and being in a boy band, but all of them have been ill-fated. Chris is frequently seen in various costumes when introducing challenges, with Chef often dressed up as well to coordinate with him. He is highly rebellious against the network lawyers. On a few occasions, he has shown to be somewhat childish as well, whining when he is displeased about something. Total Drama Returns to the Island All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Everyone wake up at the morning and they are waked by Chris, everyone is shocked due to Chris returning and he shows a sadistic grin to the returning contestants, he later reveals that he was hosting an "important" awards and he can't make it to the first four episodes, he reveal the challenge, that is a rip-off from the past challenge of TDA with a twist. He enjoys making everyone scare and laugh at his jokes, at the end he reveals that the train has no end, and blows up the rails, on the end everyone jumps out of the train much to Chris delight. Later on the elimination ceremony he does the typical goodbye speech about elimination and says that Dawn is eliminated, he let her say a few words, but she's cut off due to kissing Noah and states that he didn't see that one coming. Topple on the Luck Players Chris enjoys waking everyone up very early to make the challenge more hardcore. He also makes sure that the contestants join him in the the helicopter, where the losers are going to spend the night on the fun zone of the island. During the challenge, he is a very lazy host, which allows the Screaming Ducks to win the challenge and sends the Beavers to elimination. At the elimination, he's shocked to see that Scott was eliminated, even though he knows the votes. Relay Feelings Speed Fast This time he does the same and makes everyone run to the Chrisiseum to a Relay Race on Reverse, he enjoys the way that everyone fails almost at a obstacle, he laters seems to be amazed due to Cameron carrying the challenge for the Beavers and leading them to the win, he later reveals and old conflict with Noah due to naming the events of Cody and Noah, he shows no concer for the Ducks and sends them to elimination, he later is shocked that Lindsay ends on a tie-breaker, he later deems safe to Lindsay and sends Scarlett to her home stating that she is still being creepy to be sixteen. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Chris calls everyone to the Main Hall and says that he has a surprise for everyone. But after he uses sleeping gas to knock out everyone, he takes them to a cave. He later wakes up everyone in the cave, and reveals a special event, the merge. He also says that they need to discover a code to avoid a bomb exploding. Noah and Lindsay deactivate the bombs and take everyone to safety. He reveals that Noah and Lindsay are safe from elimination and win phones, but they are cellphones from the 70s. Later on, at the elimination, he reads the votes. To add drama, he skips the votes for Cameron, and puts Duncan in the bottom 2. Chris later is as happy as everyone that Heather is going home, and he reveals that the lawyers said that the Arrow of Shame was too dangerous, so he brings back the Boat of Losers as elimination vehicle. Puzzle Riot This time Chris calls everyone to a special place, his own cottage to make a comedy contest, where the judges were Chef and Bling Bear, he made fun of everyone on the pictures making feel bad without caring to who he hurts his fe elings, his showed to love the sarcastic and adult humor of Noah making him the winner, he later makes fun about Noah choosing Cody due to the previous events on TDI, on the elimination he reads all the votes and Gwen is on the chopping block this time, but in a shocker moment to everyone Chris is mad at the persons that vote Lindsay and helps her get to the Boat of Losers after later talking about an unknown thing that will show later. See also Category:Hosts Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Non-Contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4